Madison one shots
by buttercup789
Summary: Madison one shots throughout the season, her interacting with the Winchesters, Bobby, Cas and everyone in between


Devils trap one shot- I decided to go ahead and write one shots of episodes where we will see more of her relationship and hardships starting from the first episode that Bobby appears all the way through season 8 and 9 sometimes ill have episode just surrounding Madison and I really wanna write her first time losing control and the fight with Cas so yea enjoy.

"Here you go" Bobby said holding two flasks out to both boys.

"What is this – holy water?" Dean asked raising his eyebrow.

"That one is." Bobby said pointing to the first flask. "This is whiskey" He takes a swig of whiskey and hands it to Dean, who also drinks.

"Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure we should come"

"Nonsense, your Daddy needs help"

"Well, yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything"

"Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people"

"Yeah, I guess he does"

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back"

"Bobby, this book... I've never seen anything like it" Sam said walking over to his desk, Bobby opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"Dad did you hide my skirts again?" Madison yelled down the stairs. Bobby leaned up from the desk and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Those weren't skirts, at best they were long underwear"

"Dad" Bobby shook his head and walked back into the room where the boys were looking at him.

"Was that Maddie?" Dean asked taking a step forward.

"I thought she was in college" Bobby blew out a laugh before turning back to the book on his desk.

"Not in a long time, She tried, went for about a month got expelled for kicking some guys ass" Dean was inching his way towards the stairs trying to catch a glimpse of his ex girlfriend, he hadn't seen her in almost 3 years, their last night together ended in a big fight about Madison wanting him to stay with her, she was even willing to not go to college but at the end of the day he choose to go with his dad leaving her behind and he hadn't spoken to her since.

"This book is the Key of Solomon, It's the real deal, alright." Bobby pointed at the book Sam had in his hands turning their attention back onto the matter at hand.

"And these, uh, these protective circles. They really work?" Sam asked peeking at Dean from the corner of his eyes smirking at the way Deans eyes were going back and forth from him and Bobby to the stairs.

"Hell, yeah. You get a demon in - they're trapped. Powerless. It's like a Satanic roach motel."

"Man, knows his stuff." Dean praised Bobby as he walked back over to them. their conversation was halted as they heart footsteps descending on the stairs, Dean straightened up and felt his heart go into his throat as she stepped in the room, she was just as beautiful as when he last saw her. As Madison turned the corner into her fathers library, her eyes widened as she saw the two men in the room with her father.

"Holy shit Sammy" Madison squealed and ran over to him throwing her arms around his neck which wasn't very easy since he had to have grown like two feet since she last saw him. Sam responded by lifting her off of her feet.

"Hey Maddie, look at you, you haven't grown an inch" Sam joked causing Madison to giggle.

"Me? Look at you you're a damn giant" Madison unwrapped herself and looked at him. "I heard about what happened I'm really sorry" Sam shook his head letting Madison know it was still a sore subject, she gave his shoulder a squeeze before turning to her ex.

"Dean"

"Hey Maddie"

"What are you doing here? And why are we looking up devils traps, we hunting a demon?" Madison asked seeing the open book on her fathers desk.

"_We _are not hunting a demon, what you are going to do is go back upstairs and put on some clothes" She rolled her eyes as Bobby pointed to her clothes, Madison looked down at her outfit, a pair of short jean shorts and a tied up white wife beater, she looked fine to her and giving the way that Dean was looking at her she figured he liked what he saw also.

"Come on devils trap are serious stuff I want in"

"Its our Dad, he was taken by a demon" Dean and Bobby groaned as Sam let Madison in on what was happening.

"Damn never thought I'd hear that, he's like a super hunter"

"Ok back to this stuff" Dean focusing their attention back onto the book.

"I'll tell you something else, too. This is some serious crap you boys stepped in." Bobby said taking the book into his hands.

"Oh, yeah? How's that?"

"Normal year, I hear of, say, three demonic possessions. Maybe four, tops."

"Yeah?"

"This year I hear of 27 so far. You get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us – a lot more."

"Do you know why?"

"No, but I know it's something big. The storm's coming, and you boys, your Daddy – you are smack in the middle of it." Bobby was cut off by a dark barking outside causing Madison to rise and walk over to the door as Bobby walked over to the window trying to locate his dog.

"Rumsfeld."

"Madison wait, Something's wrong" Madison put her hand on the doorknob about to twist it but at that moment Meg kicked in the door sending Madison flying and landing hard at the bottom of the stairs the door falling on top of her and sauntering in. Dean slips the holy water flask out of his pocket.

"No more crap, okay?" Dean comes at her, unscrewing the flask, but Meg hits him and sends him flying into a stack of books. He appears to be knocked out. Sam steps in front of Bobby preventing him from going over to Madison.

"I want the Colt, Sam – the real Colt – right now." Sam and Bobby are slowly moving across the room and Meg follows them.

"We don't have it on us. We buried it." Bobby stole a glance at his daughter who hadn't moved yet and he could see a trickle of blood on her forehead.

"Didn't I say "no more crap"? I swear – after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

"Actually, we were counting on it." Meg turns to look at him. Dean stares at her and then looks up at the ceiling. Meg also looks up and sees a large protective symbol etched there.

"Gotcha." Meg is tied to a chair in the middle of the floor. Dean and Sam are watching her as Bobby tends to his daughter in the kitchen..

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." Bobby and Madison come in with a very large canister of salt.

"We salted the door and windows. If there are any demons out there – they ain't getting in." Dean nods and stands up and walks over to Madison, putting his hand on her arm.

"You ok?" Madison smiled up at him and put her hand over his.

"I'm good" Dean nodded and walked over to stand in front of Meg

"Where's our father, Meg?"

"You didn't ask very nice."

"Where's our father, bitch?"

"Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't." Madison scowled and wanted to smack the smirk off of this bitches face but was beat when Dean lunges at Meg, putting his hands on the chair arms.

"You think this is a frigging game? Where is he?! What did you do to him?" Dean yelled in her face.

"He died screaming. I killed him myself." Dean just looks at her with hate, then hits her across the face.

"That's kind of a turn on – you hitting a girl, tell me do you hit your little slut over there too?" She asked tilting her head to look at Madison.

"You're no girl."

"Dean." Bobby calls and walks into the next room with Dean and Sam following leaving Madison in the room with the demon, once they got into the next room Sam walks up to Dean. Madison sat on the chair and faced Meg who was smiling at her.

"Where's John?"

"Aww the valiant girlfriend comes to the rescue"

"I'm not his girlfriend" Madison stated rolling her eyes.

"Hmmm, so what's the arrangement then, he calls you when he needs a good lay, I mean you look like you have a good mouth on you, I'm sure he likes that" Madison got up from the chair and stalked over to her, putting her hands on the chairs arm.

"Watch what you say to me" Meg smiled wide and shook her head slowly.

"Oh I see what this is, he dumped you didn't he, just threw you to the side like the trash you are, but you still love him don't you, you humans and your damn emotions, pathetic" Madison backhanded her causing Meg to throw her head back and laugh.

"Madison that's enough" Madison turned and saw her Dad and the boys looking at her, she stood up and walked back to the chair taking a seat. She sees the book in Sam's hand and knows what's going to happen next so she just leans back and enjoys the show.

"Are you gonna read me a story?"

"Something like that. Hit it, Sam." Sam performed the exorcism but with some hesitation wanting to use Meg to their advantage in case she lied about their Dad being in Jefferson City, but Dean wanted Sam to finish it to put the girl being possessed out of her misery. As the black smoke left her the girl had slumped over with blood dripping from her mouth.

"Is she dead?" Madison asked taking a step forward, she let out a gasp as Meg lifted her head up.

"She's still alive Call 911. Get some water and blankets." Madison and the guys tried to help her but it was no use, she died but at least they had found out where their father was. When the boys decided they were leaving Madison volunteered to go with them but Bobby and Dean told her No flat out but Sam made the argument that Madison was a skilled fighter and one more person to help them wouldn't be bad, he knew their Dad would be guarded and he trusted Madison to help them. Now they sat in the Impala on their way to Missouri with Madison in the back seat with her headphones on, she tuned out much of their conversation and focused on trying to get hyped up for this, she had been hunting with her Dad after she got kicked out of school 2 and a half years ago and was confident she could deal with whatever had John. As the Impala rolled to a stop she waited for Dean to let her out and she followed him to the trunk as they grabbed guns, Dean held one out for her to take but she shook her head showing them her special gun she kept in her waistband. She heard them start to argue about a gun, Madison shook her head and walked away from them, she knew from experience that their was no getting them to quit arguing so she usually just let the fight die down by itself. Once they found the motel where John was, Dean pulled her by the arm making her stop and turn to him.

"Once we get in there, you stay with me"

"Dean I can take care of myself"

"I don't care, I promised Bobby I'd watch out for you and I meant it" Madison smiled at Dean and nodded her head.

"Ok Dean I'll be right behind you" Dean gave her a nod and walked over to Sam. Once they got into the building the boys dressed in full firefighter gear, they opened a side door for Madison letting her into the building and they set off to find John. As they found the room that gave off the highest EMF reading Dean knocked on the door in a ploy to get the door open. As it did they pushed the door in knocking the woman back, Dean stormed in punching the guy and shoving her in the closet as Sam did the same with the woman. Madison and Dean pushed the door closed and leaned on it as the door started to lurch with the demons trying to get out, as Sam threw the salt at her she poured a salt line down while Dean and Sam went to get their father, she stood in the doorway looking at John as they untied him from the bed she smiled at the boys relieved faces. As she led them back out into the front room the door was kicked in and a man and a firefighter bursts threw.

"Back, Back" Madison yelled turning and bolting to the room, she closed it behind her, locking it as an axe came through the door stopping an inch away from her face. She turned and grabbed the salt making a line at the door.

"Maddie let's go" Dean yelled she turned and saw them already making their way down the fire escape, Madison ran to the window slipping out and making a salt line on the window sill. As they made it down Madison started walking to help Dean with John as Sam led them. Sam was suddenly attacked by a man. He pinned Sam down on the street and started punching him.

"Sam!" Madison ran over and kicked the man in the face, but it had no effect. Madison was suddenly thrown onto a parked car, shattering the windshield, and the man goes back to beating Sam. As Madison slid off the car she heard a gunshot, looking up she saw the man fall over with a bullet in his head, she looks over to see Dean standing with the Colt. He put it away and went over to his brother.

"Sam, Sam, come on! Come on!" Dean helps Sam up and they look at the dead man feeling a twinge of guilt for the man that was possessed.

"Come on. We got to get out of here." Sam walked over to Madison and helps her up and they follow Dean as he helps John, they leave the area quickly. The made their way to a cabin in the woods and Dean helped John into a back room and Sam and Madison put salt on all the window sill, she sat down on a char and put her hand to her ribs she was positive they were bruised at the least, she looked up as Dean walked in the room.

"How is he?" Sam asked as Dean made his way over to Madison.

"He just needed a little rest, that's all. How are you?" Dean lifted up Madison shirt and observed her ribs seeing a little bruising he went to touch it but Madison shook her head and pushed his hand back.

"I'll survive. Hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?" Sam asked Dean as he stood up and walked over to him.

"I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, we couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up"

"Yeah, Hey, uh... Dean, you, um... you saved my life back there"

"So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?"

"Man, I'm trying to thank you here"

"You're welcome" Sam smiled at him and walked across the room.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there"

"You didn't have a choice, Dean" Madison said wincing as she stood up.

"Yeah, I know, that's not what bothers me"

"Then what does?" Sam asked knowing something was bothering his brother, he was unnerved by all of this too.

"Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch. For you or Dad, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it's just, uh ... it scares me sometimes" Sam just looks at him, not knowing what to say, Dean looked down at Madison and gave her a small smile which she returned. Their attention was shifted as John came into the room.

"It shouldn't. You did good"

"You're not mad?"

"For what?"

"Using a bullet"

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you – you watch out for this family. You always have"

"Thanks" Madison nudged Dean in the arm and smiled at him.

"Cant imagine Bobby's happy that you're here" John said addressing Madison, who just shrugged in response. The wind suddenly picked up and the lights start to flicker. They all go over to the window.

"It found us. It's here"

"The demon?"

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door"

"We already did it"

"Well, check it, okay"

"Okay" Sam left the room to check on the salt lines and Madison pulled her gun out of her waistband

"Dean, you got the gun?"

"Yeah"

"Give it to me"

"Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It disappeared" Dean said as he took the gun out of his waistband.

"This is me. I won't miss. Now, the gun, hurry" Madison looked over and saw Dean hesitate and look down at the gun.

"Son, please" Dean starts to back up a few steps, Madison steps away from the window standing in the middle of them off to the side, she could sense something was up between the two of them she just didn't know what.

"Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean?"

"He'd be furious"

"What?"

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me, he'd tear me a new one"

"Dean what are you talking about it's John" Madison said as Dean raises the gun pointing it at John and cocking it.

"You're not my Dad"

"Dean what the hell are you doing, put the gun down" Madison said stepping in front of Dean but all he did was adjust his aim and moved the gun to point over her shoulder at his father.

"I know my Dad better than anyone. And you ain't him"

"What the hell's gotten into you?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Stay back" Sam came back into the room and was shocked to see Dean pointing the gun at John, Madison looked at him and shrugs not knowing what is going on.

"Dean? What the hell's going on?"

"Your brother's lost his mind"

"He's not Dad"

"What?"

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him" Madison sees that Dean is starting to get upset she takes a step back towards John hoping she could shield him from the bullet in case Dean fired.

"Don't listen to him, Sammy"

"Dean, how do you know?"

"He's ... he's different" Dean said trying to fight back tears.

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you've gotta trust me" Sam looks back and forth between his father and brother. Dean glances at him, but doesn't say anything else to convince him.

"Sam, Madison you believe me don't you?" Sam looks back and forth as Madison turned to look at John, she tried to see what Dean was seeing but she couldn't, all she saw was John.

"No. No." Sam says as he moves over to stand by his brother's side. Madison turns around and looks at the brothers facing down their father. John looks at them.

"What the hell is going on, are you really gunna shoot John?" They didn't say anything as they stared their father down.

"Fine. You're both so sure, go ahead. Kill me"

"John stop, Dean you know if you do this you'll regret it come on"

"Maddie stay out of this" Sam says as Dean holds the gun on John with his finger on the trigger, Madison took a step back moving herself closer to John she had to prevent Dean from doing something that he would regret for the rest of his life.

"I thought so" John looks back up and his eyes are yellow. Sam lunges, but is thrown against the wall, pinned there. So is Dean, and he drops the Colt. Madison is grabbed by John and held in front of him.

"Pick it up" Madison looks at Dean who shakes his head. "Pick it up or I kill them" Madison looked at Dean with sorrow in her eyes as she picks the gun up, John grabs it and puts his arm around her neck, bringing the gun up to her chin. Dean looked at her with wide eyes she mouthed 'sorry' to him as tears brimmed her eyes.

"What a pain in the ass this thing's been"

"It's you, isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time"

"Well, you found me"

"But the holy water?"

"You think something like that works on something like me?" Sam tries to fight the force that has him pinned to the wall, but fails. John tightens his grip on Madison causing her to let out a gasp of surprise and bring her hand up to grab at his arm.

"Nah uh sweetheart would hate for you to die before we have any fun" John smirked as he brought his nose to her neck taking her scent in.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact, here. Make the gun float to you, psychic boy" John puts the gun down onto the table, tightening his grip on Madison. Sam looks at the gun, but nothing happens.

"Well, this is fun. I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this... this is worth the wait" Madison started to turn red at the small bit of oxygen she was getting, she tried to figure out what to do to get free but the dizziness started to kick in and she couldn't think straight. Dean struggles seeing the change on her face, but is still pinned to the wall, John looks over at him.

"Your Dad – he's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood and I'm thinking about giving your girl here a taste, wouldn't that be fun sweetheart to get a piece of the elder Wichester, tell me Dean how would it feel to watch Daddy here screw your girlfriend" John said as he kissed Madison's neck.

"Don't touch her" Sam snarled at him, John smirked.

"Let him go, or I swear to God –"

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice, You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter"

"Who, Meg?"

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand"

"You've got to be kidding me"

"What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family? Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right" John smiled at Dean as he ran his hand up Madison's side, she winced as he touched her bruised ribs. He smiled and turned Madison to him, he crashed his lips onto her and then tossed her into the wall, her back making a sickening crack as it hit it, she fell to the floor hard

"Maddie" Sam yelled out.

"You son of a bitch" That was the last thing Madison heard before she fell unconscious. Waking up Madison had no idea what was going on she knew that she was in the Imapla but had no idea how she got there, she felt nothing but blinding pain, she saw that she was leaned up against Dean and from the looks of it he was put through the ringer, she looked to the front seat and heard Sam and John arguing, she had no idea what happened after John had kissed her but from the sound of it, it didn't go well. She tried to sit up but stopped letting out a gasp of pain, she met Sam's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Look, just hold on, alright. The hospital's only ten minutes away" She gave him a small smile and looked over at Dean taking his hand into hers and holding on tight, praying that he was Ok.

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first – before me, before everything" Sam looked in the rear view mirror at Dean.

"No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we've still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon..." Madison saw the lights barreling torwards them, she let out a small gasp as an eighteen wheeler slammed into the side of the Impala at full speed.


End file.
